Conventionally, a head-up display device (hereinafter, abbreviated to HUD) displays an image by superimposing the image on a view visible to a driver of a vehicle through a windshield of the vehicle.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of displaying a mark representing a sign at a sight position where the sign is expected to appear with the use of a HUD when a vehicle comes near a point a predetermined distance away from the sign and also displaying guidance information the sign provides at a position lower than a reference visual line of a driver.
Regarding a vehicle display control apparatus, the inventors of the present application have found that sings include warning sings requiring a driver to decelerate and regulatory signs instructing a driver to stop before proceeding, and that while the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 may make it easier for a driver to notice such signs, the driver does not necessarily behave as the driver is supposed to according to the sings.